Sesshy, Uptight isn't a Good Look For You
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Sesshomaru takes a liking to our favorite miko and thanks to his inner beast ends up her boyfriend, fun around every corner? Perhaps, and just what is Kikyou's problem this time?
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: I wasn't going to write this and then I changed my mind, to anyone waiting for my Nargome one, you'll be pleased to know I have two and half chapters written I'll post them all when the third one is finished. For now, I hope you guys like this one too.**

**Warnings: !AU!, OOC, OC's, mentions of adult situations, demon flirting (perverse fun).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just wish I did but you can't get sued for wishes.**

**AU: Inukimi (I believe that his Sesshy's mother's name) is with Inutaisho (alive, duh I know), I have new plans for Naraku, Sessh has both arms...among other things, enjoy.**

**ONE**

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of the impressive West castle smirking as low class demon servants fell over themselves to show respect. This peace was an odd one, Sesshomaru accepted that Inuyasha wasn't the weakling he assumed him to be. He even gave his brother some of his blood to push him over the threshold to become a full demon. Inutaisho was thrilled to see his sons getting along, but most of the time the younger prince refused to stay with them. He'd been wild for so long that he preferred being outside.

Inukimi accepted Inuyasha as her second son after seeing his potential, but she did enjoy teasing him when he came to visit. Last Summer they held a nice wedding, despite his complaining, for him and Kagura. No one was sure how they came to be but Kagura made her affection loud and clear. They'd attended Sango and Miroku's wedding, and young Rin was given a bit of Inukimi's blood so she would continue to grow at the human rate but would be stronger. When she reached eighteen she would get enough to become a full demon. Inukimi adored her like one would except a grandmother to care for her child's shild.

Inutaisho spoiled her rotten too, but Sesshomaru let them knowing he couldn't argue with his stubborn parents. Of course this was still the Feudal Era and the demons strong and weak still went on rampages but the demon slayers handled a good chunk of them, while the strongest demons handled the rest.

He stopped outside his parents room and knocked on the door when the door opened to reveal his half naked father his gaze narrowed.

"Can you not call me after you're dressed?"

Inutaisho smirked.

"I _was _dressed."

Sesshomaru made a face, yes even all powerful demon children preferred not to think about how they came to be.

"What did you need?"

"We just wanted to talk to you."

He looked at his mother who was covered on the bed, he crossed his arms.

"About?"

"Your future."

Those words meant college, perhaps a love interest, when to expect grandchildren among many other things to humans. To demons, they always meant marriage and usually by force.

"It's not really important."

"Come now son, you're the eldest you need to get married so you can take over, aren't you tired of being alone?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Doesn't bother me one bit."

With that he turned to leave the room and Inukimi sighed.

"Didn't I tell you Sesshomaru doesn't like that word?"

"Which one?"

"_Alone._"

"I hope he finds a human woman who will show him not to be ashamed of everything."

"He needs a demon."

"We have a half demon grandchild."

She shrugged.

"Not for long, only four more years to go."

...

Sesshomaru walked down the steps to leave and noticed Kohaku and Rin, she had matured quite a bit and Kohaku seemed to care deeply for her. He continued on his way ignoring Jaken as he ran behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've been invited to the human village."

He stopped.

"What for?"

"Kagome will return from the human realm today."

He didn't say anything, after the treaty was signed Kagome left to take care of her unfinished human business and had only visited for weddings. He didn't want to admit he had a soft spot for her too. She hadn't given off anything impressive when they first met and now she was a powerful priestess and he noticed several of his servants held respect for her.

"Should I tell them you aren't interested?"

"What time?"

"..." Jaken was surprised.

"I asked you a question." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"I uh, well Kagome should be there shortly, but you could go later this evening for dinner..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I'll go now."

Jaken nodded and hurried to get Ah-Un and Rin and Kohaku.

...

Inuyasha was mostly the same except for the markings and the fact that he wore white with a boa, the mark of a royal dog demon. Sango hadn't changed much except her hair was longer...and she no longer smacked Miroku when he fondled her. Shippo was taller, still a cry baby so that wasn't much of a change. Kouga wore white and brown fur now that he was married to Ayame. Kikyou's newly found skill kept Kaede alive and well. They looked up as the group appeared and waved.

.

They had been sitting outside when Kagome's scent was caught Shippo had went to collect her from the well that was kept up so Kagome could come back and forth; perhaps she would stay permanently now. They looked up and Sesshomaru carefully hid the surprise he felt. With Shippo standing next to her it was clear she had gotten taller, her thin body was curvy in a way that only a dog demon could appreciate. With that her hair was longer and kept in a low pony tail that swished back and forth behind her near her back.

She was wearing a black sweater and short blue skirt Sesshomaru ignored his inner and in his opinion, somewhat simple minded beast that wanted to take her right as she came close.

"Kagome!"

"You guys!"

She bounced over to give hugs even Ah-Un seemed to have taken a liking to her and the twin heads nuzzled her cheek to show this.

...

The party was loud and Kagome stepped out as soon as she noticed how much sake Kouga and Inuyasha had shared. The wind blew and she wrapped her arms around herself, she jumped when a heavy cloth was dropped over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru wearing a sleeveless black top that stretched over his muscles.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He only nodded, when he looked up she noticed his eyes were completely red, she had never seen him this way without a murderous look on his face.

"Are you going to try and kill Inuyasha again?"

He raised an eyebrow.

'Now why would I do that?'

Her eyes widened at the deep voice that had blended well with Sesshomaru's normally silky but threatening voice.

"I've never heard you speak before..."

'Every time you've seen me I've been fighting with Inuyasha, I wouldn't have had a reason to speak to you.'

She nodded, that made sense she looked at him and he cocked his head before smirking.

'Like what you see?'

She blushed and looked away.

"Are you _teasing_ me?"

'You seem surprised.'

"Sesshomaru's never teased me."

'You say that like I'm not Sesshomaru.'

"Are you?"

'Sort of, imagine that if Fluffy didn't have a sword up his ass and knew how to interact with women...or anyone for that matter, that you'd see me all the time.'

She found herself giggling she paused when his clawed hand rested on her cheek.

'You know...you're eyes are beautiful, they light up when you smile.'

She blushed darkly and looked away.

"So...Sesshomaru doesn't know you're speaking to me right now?"

'I've blocked him, he thinks he's drunk.'

"I think it's funny demons can get drunk at all."

'Of course we can, if the alcohol is made correctly.'

She nodded, he dropped his hand and she sighed.

"Kagome."

She looked up and saw Kikyou, she smiled.

"Kikyou, nice..."

"We don't have time for that, how long are you staying?"

"Well I don't know...why?"

"The jewel is in one piece you aren't needed here."

She turned and left before Kagome could say anything, she could hear Sesshomaru's beast laughing, it was a nice warm sound and she wondered what Sesshomaru sounded like...that is if he laughed at all.

"What's so funny?"

'She's such a child.'

"How so? She's more powerful than I am..."

He shook his head.

'Oh I wasn't talking about that.'

Kagome cocked her head.

'You haven't seen her in the light, her body is aging quickly and she has quite a few wrinkles, her hair is shorter and she's put on a good bit of weight.'

Kagome's eyes widened.

"She's...jealous of me?"

'Quite a bit, you are giving off a strong, and pure energy and you wont be seeing signs of aging...ever, she has her own power but it was corrupted so her body is rejecting her powers day by day. I think it's funny because it sort of serves her right.'

Kagome couldn't help but smile he glanced at her.

'Pointless crap aside, have you noticed, I'm much friendlier than Fluffy?'

"I suppose...but why do you call him that?" she said with a laugh.

He dipped his head forward and some of his hair fell toward her.

'Have a feel, he's rather self conscious about his hair.'

She reached forward ran her fingers through the silky strands, he shivered with delight but didn't move any closer.

"Softer than a bed of feathers..."

He nodded and frowned when she stopped, she didn't laugh aloud but she thought it was funny, not ha ha but more like 'he does have emotions', that he could get self conscious...especially about his hair.

'I can feel him stirring.'

"I'll give this back to you."

He took it and smiled knowing her scent was all over it, if Sesshomaru couldn't admit she'd grown on him then his beast would have to drive him crazy until he did.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: so how was it? I like picturing Sesshomaru's beast without boundaries, and of course we couldn't go without affectionately marking Sesshy as "fluffy" now could we? Of course not hehe see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: drum roll to the next chapter.**

**Warnings: demonic threatening.**

**Two**

The next morning Sesshomaru noticed he kept getting odd looks from his parents and frowned knowing his beast had done something stupid.

_'What did you do with Kagome?'_

_'Why, nothing at all, it hurts that you would accuse me.'_

_'You did do something you bastard.'_

_'Oh I just let her wear your robes, she was cold.'_

_'Yeah and her scent is all over it...'_

_'Smells nice, doesn't she?'_

Sesshomaru wouldn't answer and moved around his room to find something else to wear, it would be mating season soon and he couldn't have her scent all over his clothes. He ignored his beast when he said they should go see her, no can't have her scent on more of his clothes.

...

Kagome went to the hot spring with Sango and Kagura, she glanced up as Kikyou passed, she really was aging badly. Kagome shook her head and focused on the steps ahead, when they were at the hot spring Kagura looked at her.

"So you and Sesshomaru hmm?"

She blushed.

"What? No."

Sango giggled.

"Kagura said your scent was on him."

"I hugged him, you saw that."

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"You can touch people's skin through their clothes now? My aren't you strong."

She blushed and told them what happened not mentioning his nickname, Sango and Kagura giggled.

"Oh so Sesshy has a thing for you, who would have guessed."

"He does not, he was just being nice."

"Kagome I don't know if you noticed, but we do not know a _nice _Sesshomaru." Sango said.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her washed her hair, she felt a chill run down her spine and stopped.

"What's wrong...is someone watching?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No just cold."

...

Once the girls returned it was time for lunch, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling she had but it was ignored when a strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

'Kagome, I finally pushed him out of the damn way...oh hello.'

The group stared at him surprised.

'You mind if I borrow this one?'

They shook their heads and he actually smiled and yanked her out of the room, Kaede made a face.

"Who was that and what happened to Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha smirked at the thought of picking on his brother.

"I'd say that was Sesshomaru in love."

...

"Hey hey...where are we going?"

He didn't say anything, he'd put her on his back and flitted away.

"I'm...glad I haven't eaten yet."

He dropped in a clearing where a blanket and table were sitting along with several demon servants that were hurrying to bring the meal out. He helped her steady herself once she was off his back.

'I wanted to eat with you.'

She stared at him, he frowned.

'Does this displease you? I was sure you'd eaten outside quite a bit.'

"I uh...no no its fine I was surprised."

'Pleasantly?'

She smiled.

"Yeah."

He smiled and moved her over to the table the area had a small spring and with the clear sky the water gleamed. White blossoms blew prettily off the trees, it was a nice sight to have a picnic. She looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at a lizard demon.

'Hurry up and serve her tea before I show you what your insides look like.'

The lizard jumped and poured her tea before running away from the table.

"Sesshomaru be nice."

He glanced at her.

'Sorry, I get more time out if I uphold Fluffy's image.'

She sighed but smiled at least he hadn't actually gone after the other demon.

..

A short while into the meal Sesshomaru cleared his throat, she looked up.

'How is everything?'

"Oh it's delicious."

'Are you sure? Do you need something else?'

"No I'm fine, you've done enough."

He made a face.

"What's wrong, what did I say?"

'You aren't jumping into my embrace so surely I haven't done enough, you women tend to be confusing.'

She blushed.

"I can't just throw myself at you...that's...unladylike."

He almost grinned.

'I'm a demon, I don't care how you act as long as you lose yourself in _my _arms.'

She blushed darker at his suggestive tone and looked at the table, he frowned feeling Sesshomaru stirring again.

'I'm going to get right to the point here Kagome, I feel the princess getting ready to wake up.'

She looked at him.

'I want to court you to get to know you in a light other than mere friendship. If you'll show me how, I'll do it the same way a human would...I know you tend to take time in these types of situations. Might I add, I feel that I will die of old age before Fluffy learns anything about emotions.'

She blinked and looked up when the servants gasped, he glared at them.

'Anyone who has a problem with my choice can enjoy their slow and painful dismembering at a date of their choosing.'

They jumped and looked away, Kagome sighed.

"So...you want to date me then?"

He glanced at her.

'What does it mean "to date"?'

_'I don't know, why are you asking me?'_

'Shut up Fluffy, I was speaking to Kagome.'

Sesshomaru blushed darkly inside.

_'I've told you not to call me that, and why are you talking to the priestess?'_

'I told her we want to court her.'

He ignored Sesshomaru's raging and glanced at Kagome she blinked in confusion since she could hear both of them.

"Um...well dating is what humans in my time do when they really like each other but aren't ready for marriage..."

'Huh that's rather interesting...see Fluffy, nothing to worry about.'

_'Stop calling me that...'_

'What would we become if not mates?' he said clearly ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Well since you're a male you'd be..my boyfriend and I would be your girlfriend."

'I see, well then let's date.'

_'Now wait a second...I should have a say in what happens in my romantic life.'_

'Will you shut it princess, I know you care for her differently than any other female we speak with regularly so be quiet while daddy makes everything better.'

He got an image of flames engulfing Sesshomaru who glared darkly at him.

_'Don't call me that either, and you are __**not **__my father.'_

'But Princess Fluffy is such a long name.'

_'Don't call me that either!'_

They stopped hearing Kagome laugh, she held her stomach and promptly fell over as she laughed hard. Sesshomaru blinked.

'Since you're so um...happy...is that an acceptance?'

She giggled and when her fit of laughter turned into coughing he rushed to her side with a cup. She took a breath and tried to calm herself before she sipped the tea, he stared at her and she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry...it was just...funny to hear you arguing like you were the best of friends."

He blinked.

'I don't know if he considers me a friend...'

_'I don't.'_

She smiled as that set off another round of arguing.

"...OK."

They paused and Sesshomaru stared at her.

'OK what?'

"If you can be nice to Sesshomaru, and he wants the same thing I'll go out with you."

'Go out? I thought...'

"Humans tend to have more than one way of saying the same thing." she explained.

'Sesshomaru for once in your life don't be a stuck up bastard afraid of his own shadow.'

_'Why don't you go to hell?'_

'Are you kidding, you're keeping her waiting, I'm already in hell.'

She laughed and the inner Sesshomaru felt the blush appear on his face it was true while she was already beautiful that smile of hers added to it.

_'I...want the same thing...' _he said quietly.

He didn't like being unsure of himself but pretended it didn't matter.

'Oh good news Kagome one of his family jewels just increased in value.'

She smiled, part of her knew that he meant no harm.

"OK I'll be with you."

He cocked his head.

'That's way number three, is there another way of saying that I should know about?'

"How about this?"

She moved up to press her lips against his he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer on instinct more than ready to admit how much he enjoyed the warmth he felt from her.

_'Oh this way is my favorite.'_

_"Do you ever stop talking?" _Sesshomaru said

_'Just enjoy it Fluffy.'_

_"Don't call me that."_

They could only hear her giggling in the background and that made both of them quiet down. Kikyou was watching and dragging her nails down the tree bark as she glared at the pair.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you have it, hope it made you giggle a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: moving right along.**

**I own Gyo**

**Three**

A lizard hurried to the West castle and went around to the gardens to talk to Inukimi and Inutaisho they looked up as he dropped on his knees in front of them.

"Gyo what happened?"

"His...the...young."

"Spit it out." Inukimi snapped.

"The young lord has...chosen a woman to court."

They looked at each other before Inukimi cheered.

"Oh finally! What type of demon is she? Another dog?"

"No."

"A wolf?"

"Not quite."

"Surely not a cat..."

"Not at all my lady."

"Then what..."

Inutaisho cocked his head.

"She's human isn't she?"

"Yes my lord, the young priestess from Lord Inuyasha's village."

Inukimi sighed and Inutaisho grinned.

"So that's why her scent was on him, well that's great."

"We'll have another human grandchild."

"With Kagome's miko powers and Sesshomaru's demon powers."

She paused then smiled.

"You know, that might not be so bad, well we will have to have a party to celebrate!"

"Um my lady about that."

She looked at him.

"What?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is still having some trouble expressing himself, it was his beast who asked her they will commence the human version of courting so they may get use to one another."

Inukimi sighed.

"Dear you may have been right, he does need to loosen up."

"Told you so, we can still have a party though, we'll wait until he's more comfortable."

"Whenever that is.."

...

Sesshomaru's beast had let him back in control and the demon prince was trying not to kill his brother every time he made a comment. Sesshomaru thought he was enjoying picking on him a little too much. He relaxed when Kagome patted his arm gently, Sango asked her if he would take him home to meet her parents.

_'Oh yes, since you've already met Inutaisho and queen bitch.'_

_"Respect my mother."_

_'Well she is a female dog...'_

_"I don't care, don't say it like that you vulgar piece of shit."_

_'Now whose being vulgar?'_

Kagome held back her giggles.

"I suppose I should but I'll have to teach you about my time first."

_'You're going to be teaching us? Will I get a treat if I pay attention?'_

She could only laugh as Sesshomaru berated him.

...

Kagome's family was out of town for a week or so so that would be time for her to get Sesshomaru used to the important stuff before she introduced him to her over bearing family. He wasn't all that thrilled about having to wear something other than his normal robes but gave in after his beast called him a pansy. Kagome picked out black jeans and dark red button up shirt with black boots. The look really suited him when she placed twin leather, and silver studded, belts around his slim but muscular waist.

A black hat was place on his head and he concealed his demon markings, she blushed, he looked _good._They spent the afternoon in her room while she ran him through information Inuyasha thought he should know first. She jumped when the doorbell rang and smiled to show Sesshomaru they weren't under attack. She peered out the window and sighed, Ayumi Eri and Yuka were outside.

_'What's the matter love?'_

"Oh...I...nothing my human friends are outside...the ones from this time."

"Do you not want to see them?"

She toyed with her skirt.

"I do, but you may not like them."

He raised an eyebrow.

...

In the Feudal Era, Kikyou was standing in Onigumo's cave and Kanna was laying in the spot where he died. She smirked, Onigumo had found his way into her mind and had been living off of her, now he was ready to have his own body once again. He promised to love and cherish her no matter how she looked.

'Just a little longer my love.'

Soon Kanna's body was twisting as a few of the original demons that made him Naraku entered her body, Onigumo laughed.

'Quite...'

...

Kagome was right Sesshomaru didn't like them, their first reaction was squealing and the high pitched sound hurt his ears.

"Oh Kagome! He's so gorgeous, where did you find this hunk?"

Kagome smiled thinking even after college her friends never changed.

"We met...at the amusement park."

Sesshomaru was sitting at her desk while the girls crowded around him making eyes at him.

_'Their upsetting our mate...girlfriend.'_

_"She wants to see them..."_

_'She keeps rubbing her head like their doing something to it, do something.'_

Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome into his lap his beast shivered at the contact she stared at him but smiled, the show of affection only made her friends louder.

"So Sessharu, are you a new actor?"

His eye brow twitched but it wasn't at Ayumi's question.

"His name is _Sesshomaru, _and he isn't in acting." Kagome said.

"Oh that's an odd name really old fashioned." Eri said.

"It's a family name...passed down from generations." Kagome lied.

_'If they dislike the name they can call him Fluffy too, I don't mind.'_

_"Shut up."_

_'You shut up, I'd be more friendly than you are.'_

Kagome smiled at her friends.

"You don't talk much do you Sesshy?"

He frowned, he didn't like Yuka acting so friendly with him Kagome stood up to give them some space.

"Sweetheart can you go get me a soda?"

_'Which one?'_

"The one in the red and white can."

Sesshomaru left the room and leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

_'I want them to leave.'_

_"For once I agree with you..."_

He looked up as the door opened.

"I told you not to eat that food."

"Ugh...grandpa don't say food."

"Sota sweetheart just go lie down."

Sota walked past the door then backed up and looked at Sesshomaru who stared back at him wondering if that was Kagome's son, she hadn't run him through who lived here with her yet.

"...Hey mom, Inuyasha's dad is here."

He blinked and she looked in and smiled.

"Oh hello! What a handsome one you are, are you visiting with Kagome?"

He nodded slowly.

"I'm Miki, and this is my son Sota and my father Heero."

_'Oh that's her brother...he looks so much like her.'_

He introduced himself relieved they kept their distance Miki took her son upstairs and Heero went in the living room. Kagome peeked out of her room and blinked.

"You guys are back early?"

"Yes, Sota got sick at the hotel, I was worried about staying away."

"Oh, did you meet Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Inuyasha looks just like him, I wonder what his mother looks like."

She laughed nervously.

"He isn't Inuyasha's dad mom, he's his older brother and...my new boyfriend."

Miki squealed.

"Oh Sota said he was his father, but if he's giving me grand children then that's even better."

"Mom! We haven't gotten that far yet."

Ignoring her daughter she said hello to her friends and invited them to stay for dinner.

...

Sesshomaru was quiet the entire time he was feeling uneasy surrounded in the small room even his beast was being quiet. Kagome reached for his hand under the table, she could feel him relax at her reassuring squeeze.

...

They were sitting in her room when she noticed Sesshomaru was in a bad mood, she smiled and grabbed her brush then sat behind him to brush his hair. Much like a regular dog he soon relaxed completely and laid down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think there would be so many people here at once for you to meet."

"It doesn't matter..."

_'Yes it does, Fluffy is seething with rage.'_

Before they could get into another fight she bent down to kiss Sesshomaru, the beast pulled her against his chest and deepened the kiss. Miki peeked in the room to ask them if they wanted hot chocolate and blushed at the sight and walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a grandma, I'm going to be a grandma, my daughter isn't into women, not that there is anything wrong with that but who cares cause I'm finally going to be a grandma."

She continued her song in the kitchen.

..

Kagome pulled away.

"Who was..."

"It was nothing, now don't pull away from me."

She looked down as Sesshomaru pulled her against him to kiss her again, the beast was thinking that Miki would indeed be a grandma as long as Sesshomaru wasn't being a fluffy pansy.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: hope you enjoyed it, for those of you who don't know Miki and Heero are the names I use instead of typing out Kagome's mother and grandfather every time, cause I'm lazy like that. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: You know I got some good attention for this story I was not expecting that hehe. Thanks so much to my first group of reviewers and equal thanks of course to those who favorited or followed 3 I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and I hope you continue to.**

**Also, I know people argue over what his boa is so I'm just going to go with the explanation you will read, why? Cause this is AU and changes amuse me.**

**Four**

Kagome woke up wrapped in Sesshomaru's boa, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stroked the soft fur.

_'Do you like it?'_

"..Its almost softer than his hair, what is this?"

_'A mokomoko, a mark of a full blooded dog demon it is a piece of the demon half and moves on instinct...you were cold and it wrapped itself around you for example.'_

She smiled and he kissed her.

_'What do you have planned for the day love?'_

"Nothing really...maybe we could go into town and I'll show you around."

He smiled and she frowned.

"Don't start the day by blocking out Sesshomaru."

_'I'm not, he's still asleep, he couldn't get comfortable until late last night.'_

She blinked and smiled so, like a human, even demons can have trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar place. She got out of bed and moved to get her things to shower then a blush spread over her face, knowing Sesshomaru's beast would follow her in no matter what she said. Then if she managed to get him to stay in the room he would probably pout and ask her why she was afraid of him.

"Um...come this way, I'll show you how we quickly bathe in this time."

_'Oh I get to come with you? I can't wait to rub it in Fluffy's face!'_

He moved and picked her up walking in the direction she pointed.

...

Sesshomaru came in control as Kagome was getting ready to get out and turned red before clearing his throat.

"You humans bathe this way?"

She jumped hearing him, his beast had gone quiet she looked up at him pretending she hadn't looked over his naked form first.

"...It's one of the ways we bathe."

_'It doesn't make sense to me either Fluffy, surely a male that was truly interested would turn into a lust driven monster at the sight of all that...soap covering his lady. Mating would only get you dirty again.'_

She turned off the water and left the room covered in a towel and a new cherry red tint.

...

She found a black and blue outfit for him and got dressed, he pulled on the pants and she handed him a brush for his hair. He blushed but didn't say anything.

_"You bastard you told her."_

_'Of course I did, and take good care of it, she seemed to really like the way it feels she said the mokomoko wasn't as soft.'_

Sesshomaru blushed but stayed quiet, he wasn't going to admit how much it effected him to have the approval of someone he hoped to mate with. Kagome brought him a pair of black sunglasses and they left after breakfast. She held his hand and would squeeze every time he got nervous. Reasonable since there was a large amount of people and the mix of scents made it a little difficult for him to smell danger.

He knew for the most part she could take care of herself but he wanted her to come to him when she was in trouble. He was glad his parents and Jaken cared for Rin it made it easier to focus only on Kagome.

_'Hey princess pay attention.'_

_"Don't call me that, keep messing with me and I'll block you."_

_'I'd like to see you try, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't helped you.'_

_"I didn't need help."_

_'Oh really? Well I'm sorry you and Kagome were soooo close, dumb shit!'_

Kagome tugged on his arm and smiled at him.

"Inner Sessh be nice."

_'Well of course anything for you' _he said sincerely.

"Good now look I got something for you to try."

She waved a chocolate and strawberry crepe at him, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, he'd never eaten anything that looked like that in any way.

"It's good, you'll like it."

"I don't know I'm not..."

He paused, his guard had been up so he hadn't noticed he was hungry, as one would expect walking in this large concrete maze breakfast wasn't always enough.

"Give it a try this time has lots to offer."

He sighed and bent to bite it, he made a face and she giggled.

"OK not your favorite, how about vanilla chocolate?"

That one did win his favor, the beast spoke clearly about what Sesshomaru didn't say, the strawberry one had been too sweet. She smiled thinking that the great demon had one flaw that made him much like an average human male. His ability to express emotions was weak, but unlike average human males he cast aside weaknesses with every demon he killed. She wondered if he would relax completely around her, though she found, she didn't mind either way.

...

They went to the mall and she got him to play with her in the arcade, that seemed to be his favorite. To anyone else they were an average couple who had similar interests, well that was sort of true, she showed him how to blast space invaders and he left demons in fear with just a glance...similar...sorta.

His beast got him to spend his tickets on a large pink rabbit that Kagome had her eye on, she thanked them and secretly enjoyed being the envy of every single woman there when he slipped his arm around her shoulders possessively.

..

They were walking past a legal building when he stopped her.

"What is this place Kagome?"

"Oh that's where you can get married quickly, change your name...uh turn in gold and silver for current currency."

He stared at her.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, people find gold and things from your time and it's worth a lot of money here."

_'We should make sure to bring a lot of gold next time then, you know when you stop being a princess long enough to treat Kagome like one.'_

_"Shut up you sad excuse for a demon."_

_'Oh look whose talking, you can't even get your own mate and she STILL likes me more! Wimpy prick!'_

"You guys cut it out, and you don't need to do that I have plenty of money...remember we have things called banks that we can build interest in."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"You should be saving for our future children, I do have quite a bit of money I never really use, it's yours."

Before she could argue he gently but firmly pulled her into a passionate kiss, he growled hearing her moan before a familiar squeal made them break apart.

_'Are you certain I can't kill these women?'_

_"Kagome wouldn't approve."_

_'Can't I kill them a little bit? Just enough they can't make banshee noises anymore.'_

_"You'd have to get Kagome's permission."_

"I can hear you two you know, and no you can't."

She could have sworn she saw an image of him pouting in her mind, Sesshomaru didn't sneer but he didn't smile either as her friends joined them for the rest of the day.

...

"Hey Kagome, good thing we caught you today." Eri said

"Yeah, we're going to the beach tomorrow, want to come?" Yuka asked

She glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Want to go?"

_'Oh say yes, remember she showed us that women are scantily clad at beaches, she won't be wearing any of that useless extra clothing!'_

_"Control yourself...we've seen her naked."_

_'Despite the time we were born in, I still like the provocative clothing women use to tempt their mates, surely you want to see Kagome try one of these pieces on?'_

_"...That would be something to see."_

She turned red and he smirked to give his answer, she smiled at her friends.

"We'll see you there."

"Great!" they said in unison.

...

The next morning, Kagome asked her family if they wanted to join them, it was Summer and they did lose their trip an all.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Kagome come help me pack a couple picnic baskets for everyone."

She smiled at her mom and went to help, when she went upstairs to change in the closet she got a look a Sesshomaru. She blushed seeing the marks that he didn't conceal. He had pulled his hair into a low ponytail and had put on black swim trunks with flames on them, he looked...

'Delicious...'

Sesshomaru smirked.

_'If you like what you see why don't you come out of the closet and get a better look.'_

For once Sesshomaru didn't berate his beast for his words, he wanted to see her swim suit too. She blushed and walked out, just like when Rin asked if he would always remember her after she died he didn't hide the surprise on his face. She had on a black string bikini with blood red and white hearts all over it she also pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

He swallowed and was glad the shorts were baggy.

_'...You know, we don't really have to go anywhere...'_

_"Don't you want to see her...wet?"_

She blushed darker and his beast burst out laughing.

_'Why Fluffy I didn't know you had it in you! You graduate from pansy to girly man, keep it up and you might even go all the way to sweet-little-thing.'_

_"Oh joy..." _He said with an eye roll

They pulled on an extra shirt and and sandals then grabbed everything else and headed out to the car.

...

Kagome ignored the jealous stares of women she didn't even know but laughed hysterically when Sesshomaru wouldn't let her get away from him his side; due to the way the males flocked to her .

They played a little bit of volleyball before it was hot enough that everyone was flocking to the clear blue water.

Kagome climbed out of the water and sat on a flat rock and Sesshomaru laid his arms next to her while the rest of him remained under water. She smiled and stroked his hair, he glanced at her before he smiled.

"...K...Kagome?"

She looked up and Hojo was standing there staring at her, Sesshomaru frowned until she gripped his shoulder.

"Hi Hojo, it's been so long."

Then she made a very bad mistake she got up and hugged him, Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed even his beast was pissed. Not realizing the problem Kagome chatted with Hojo.

"So Kagome, you and I should have dinner."

Before Kagome could answer Sesshomaru splashed quite a bit of water to block them and yanked her into the water, leaving a very confused and soaking wet Hojo behind. He dragged her under the water and swam away from where they had been sitting and came up further away and out of eye sight in a private cove, she coughed and looked up seeing Sesshomaru pace back and forth in the sand. She blinked then got up and walked over.

"Hey what was that about?"

He glared at her and she flinched and backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you have to throw yourself at that idiot when...it's "unladylike" to do it to me?"

Her eyes widened.

"...Di...did that just happen...did you actually get..._jealous?_"

He frowned and looked away the light blush on his cheeks confirming her words, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't be like that, he's just an old friend, and he doesn't carry a torch to the wild fire that shows my feelings for you."

He glanced at her his anger fading slowly knowing she spoke the truth.

"Besides, he's not the one I share my bed with, now is he?"

"..."

"Is he?"

"..No."

She smiled and pulled him down to give him a kiss he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately feeling no need to hide his arousal from her; though for her part, she didn't seem to mind.

A little further away Miki and Heero were watching through binoculars they smiled and looked at each other.

"I told you so!"

"Yes my dear you did, imagine we'll have little ones running around again."

"They can help me in the kitchen."

"And me with the shrine work!"

They giggled and moved to give the couple some more privacy, the beast wasn't satisfied until lust clouded his mind completely.

_'It's time to go back home.'_

_"Quite."_

She squeaked as he flitted away carrying her, Heero grinned and told Miki to tell the others that Kagome wasn't feeling well and Sesshomaru took her home. Once home he took good care of her...very very _very_ good care of her.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: As you can see I may have had too much fun with that chapter, and even though I pushed the side plot away don't forget, Kikyou is plotting. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SweetDreamer92: teehee**

**Warnings: mentions of the morning after with Sesshy. Lucky girl. Oh and violence/murder?**

**Five**

_'Wake up love.'_

Kagome groaned something about ten more minutes.

_'Did I tire you out that much?' _he said with a laugh.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru she turned red, he was even more beautiful when he smiled. He cupped her cheek and looked at her with concern.

"Feeling unwell?"

_'No she isn't unwell, too weak to smell premature arousal? Little minx wants to play again.'_

Sesshomaru ignored him and smirked.

"But you said you were sore and wanted to rest just a few hours ago."

"Sore from...oh my fuck what did I do?"

She tried to sit up and the dull ache between her legs told her exactly what she did, she hid under the covers to hide her embarrassment as she wept. Sesshomaru rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"There isn't anything to be ashamed of." he said softly.

"I'm not.." she paused then pushed the covers off of her.

"Huh...I'm really not ashamed, feels right..."

_'Well now __**that's **__the reaction we were expecting.'_

She laid back down and leaned against him he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since late last night."

_'We had you screaming from eleven to before day break, not too shabby if I do say so myself.'_

She blushed darkly but absently wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Hey Kagome? Did you come home yet?"

Her eyes widened hearing her mother.

"Why..."

"You put a barrier up they didn't hear a thing."

Miki pushed the door open and blushed Sesshomaru looked at her and Kagome pulled the partially shredded blanket further over herself.

"Morning." Miki said.

"Morning mom."

"Have a good night?"

"Yep. You?"

"Mmhmm. How bout you Sesshomaru?"

"Quite."

"You hungry?"

"Starved." Kagome said.

"You want eggs?"

"MMhmm."

She backed away slowly closing the door behind her, downstairs Heero comforted her.

"Don't be upset it was an accident."

"Oh daddy...It was so awkward...I could just feel her ovaries shriveling up and dying right there...like they couldn't bear to give me grandchildren."

"Oh there there, I'm sure if you make Kagome's favorite chocolate chip pancakes that they'll forgive you."

He patted her back and she nodded.

...

In Kagome's room

The beast was in control and on the floor laughing hysterically while Kagome beat on him with a pillow.

" .funny!"

She hit him with every word, he was laughing so hard he was crying but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'Lo...love please...you aren't threatening at all completely naked and completely covered...in love bites.'

She blushed and snatched her wrist away to hold up the damaged pillow, Sota opened the door and his eyes went wide. Imagine, that it was quite a sight a 6"2 silver haired demon with red eyes and in his birthday suit. While his lovely girlfriend who is equally naked and holding a pillow beating him with it while they are both covered in feathers. Yes that is quite a sight, he backed out of the room and closed the door then cleared his throat. Kagome yanked the blanket over them and sat on his lap.

"Come in Sota!"

He opened the door.

"Breakfast is ready."

"OK see you there."

"One thing?"

"Yeah?"

"We can forget this ever happened right?"

"Oh it's already a distant memory."

"OK great just checking."

He closed the door and Sesshomaru's beast burst into another fit of giggles, she didn't beat on him because to her surprise, she could hear Sesshomaru laughing too, and what a sound it was.

...

They sat at the dining table and quietly ate breakfast, Miki's eyes darted to Heero's who eyes darted to hers they both nodded. Then Heero's eyes darted to Sota's and they both nodded, then the three of them locked gazes with Kagome who nodded. They had all just agreed, as a family, to take this entire morning to their graves and never speak of it again.

...

A little later Kagome was on the couch watching television and Sesshomaru was curled up behind her with and arm draped over her side. He absently nuzzled her cheek, she smiled and returned the affection.

_"Are all demons as affectionate as you or are you unique?"_

_'_I was under the impression this was what you preferred.'

_'After letting her hear you laugh you still have a sword half way up your ass? Pansy she's our mate reserve that crap for the other lords.'_

'If I have this supposed sword stuck up my ass, is it not true that I cannot crap _at all_?'

_'You want to fight smart ass?'_

_"Hey before you kill each other I thought we weren't mated?"_

_'Well you asked to be bitten while we were...other wise disposed..and that his how demons mate, you bit us too.'_

She touched her neck and felt the mark then looked over her shoulder to see a smaller but matching mark on his neck.

_"Oh so that's why I'm OK with everything...OK you can continue."_

_'As I was saying...'_

'You're being awfully accepting Kagome, I thought you didn't like it when we fought.'

_"I know it's all in good fun, but your demons I can't be with you if I don't accept all of you."_

Both Sesshomaru and his beast went quiet, Sesshomaru blushed, quietly accepting how much that meant to him but of course still refusing to say it out loud. They shared a wordless treaty and watched the odd show quietly while holding Kagome tighter.

...

In the Feudal Era.

Kikyou smiled at the burnt body as the black eyes opened.

"Welcome back Onigumo."

"Kik...you."

She smiled wider.

"Yes my love?"

"Your usefulness astounds me..."

She took his hand and squeezed he smirked as best a burnt body could.

"...But is no...longer required."

She frowned.

"Wha..."

She coughed as one of his tentacles pierced her heart and he absorbed her into his body.

"I was good...to...you..."

He stood up and his body glowed as his muscles grew and his warped face...become uglier, if that was possible.

"You said...you would reward me...with...love."

"Ha ha ha ha, I said I would _love to reward you _idiot girl, and your reward is to be apart of my body!"

Her words faded as he sat down to finish absorbing her.

Miles away Muso dropped the tea pot he'd been filling, Miroku looked at him as he shook with fear.

"My friend what's wrong?"

"...O...Onigumo..I can feel him...he's returned...but his power is different!"

Miroku's eyes widened and he hurried to alert the others, Kaede was going to send a scroll through the well she knew Kagome was strong and if anything happened Sesshomaru would keep her safe. However without knowing what was fueling him it was too big a risk for her to return. Sango went to warn Inutaisho and Inukimi, mostly because Kohaku and Rin would need to be kept safely inside away from weak demons he could be turned into pawns.

...

In the modern era

That afternoon Kagome was reading the scroll with Sesshomaru, he was glad that he didn't have to worry about any of them. The barrier that Inutaisho had placed over the Western lands would keep them safe no matter what he tried. He was sure they would take Muso to the castle as well so Onigumo couldn't absorb him.

"We have to go back."

"No, I'm not risking your safety."

"I can defend myself."

_'Love please, do not argue, I don't like the feeling that's coming from the well, we just want you to be safe.'_

She sighed and Sesshomaru reached up to cup her cheek she looked at him.

"Everyone is safe, no matter what tricks he's up to, my father is stronger than you think if he places a barrier no one gets in or out with out his permission and he would smell it if they were in danger."

She couldn't help but smile, then she nodded, for now she would remain there, Sesshomaru went through after explaining that mating with him transferred some of his powers. She would know by scent when he was close enough to come back, but he needed to see what was happening.

She just hoped he wasn't gone too long.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I know it's short sorry, I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
